the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"That Old Chicken Coop"
About '''"That Old Chicken Coop" '''is the second tale in the fourteenth episode of the sixth season of the Nosleep podcast. In it, a pair of siblings investigate a chicken coop on their family farm. Written by Rona Vaselaar, it has a runtime of 38:30 and was performed by Jessica McEvoy, Jesse Cornett, David Cummings, and Erika Sanderson. It is the 697th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A girl, Greta, lives on a large farm with her father, mother, sister, and brother Darius. On the property near the back of the fields is a moderately-sized abandoned chicken coop with rotting boards and broken windows. As she grows up, Greta is curious about what lies inside and asks numerous times to explore it, only for her father to tell her to never enter under any circumstances. Greta spends years trying to find the right time to sneak in, but her parents are always home and the field workers will tell on her to her father if she ever tries it. One day, however, an opportunity arises when her parents leave to go out of town to watch her sister perform in a speech competition and the field workers have a day off. After they leave, she gathers a backpack full of supplies and asks Darius if he wants to investigate the coop with her. Although he declines at first, she manages to pique his curiosity and he agrees. They arrive at the coop around twilight. Unable to get the door to open, the siblings manage to shimmy through a hole in the wall and find themselves in a vast, dark space that their flashlights can't seem to penetrate. Deciding to stick to the wall, they inch along the enclosure, spotting items such as leather journals, packs of cards, and rusty farming equipment in the beams of their flashlights. Greta gathers some of these up and puts them in her pack. Still edging along the wall, they manage to reach the opposite side when Darius' flashlight suddenly catches a pair of boots. Lifting the beam up, they find the body of an old man wearing old-fashioned clothes hanging from a rafter. Darius notices with horror that the man's bloodshot eyes appear to be following them. Greta reaches out to touch the man's hand and the beam suddenly cracks, causing the body to fall on her. The floorboards give away and she suddenly plunges into darkness. Greta wakes up in the hospital a few days later with her parents. She is taken home and awaits the punishment from her father. Darius looks drained and avoids her eye contact. One night, her father asks her to come outside with him. He explains that her grandfather, Seamus, owned the farm before him and that he was a very bad man who did terrible things. He eventually hung himself in the chicken coop. After the body was removed, the father entered and encountered something he refuses to tell Greta about. When she asks why they don't just tear the coop down, he says he doesn't want whatever's inside to escape. Years pass and the father dies of a heart attack. The siblings set their mother up in a townhouse not far from the farm and Greta inherits it. She questions Darius about how he managed to rescue her after she fell in the basement beneath the coop, but he says the coop doesn't have a basement. She tries questioning him further, but he refuses to respond. Greta realizes that she never recovered her pack of supplies from the coop after the ordeal. She plans to enter it and find out once and for all what is inside. Cast Jessica McEvoy as Greta Jesse Cornett as Darius David Cummings as Greta and Darius' father Erika Sanderson as Greta and Darius' mother Category:Tales Category:Season 6 Category:Rona Vaselaar Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:Jesse Cornett Category:David Cummings Category:Erika Sanderson